


Flower of Lies

by Habichuelita



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Full of drama, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, I like making my babies suffer, Its probably shit, Langst, M/M, Memory Loss, Misunderstandings, More relationships might be added, Stupid Boys, Thinking of I should add smutt, kangst, klangst, my first work ever, they are so dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habichuelita/pseuds/Habichuelita
Summary: When keith contract the hanahaki disease after two months in a relationship with lance he gets worried that why doesn't his boyfriend loves him. Thats when he finds out lance was using him and he decides to get the surgery and forget about him.However lance all to late notices his real feelings. Now he makes everything get can to make keith fall in love with him all over.Can he do it? Or will the glimpse of memories, with every interaction he has with lance,  keith has of lance hold him back?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tittle might be stupid but I don't know how to tittle anything XD.
> 
> This is my first writing ever! Like a story like this. I'm not writer... This is products of a 2am random idea as I searxhed for fics and dodnt find any of the sorts. 
> 
> **Important: the settings, tge university and all is based from where I live, my univerity/college (however you call it) so it might be weird and different depending on where you live but yeah. Oh and also my first language is spanish, im bilingual, any mistakes you notice don't be afraid to point it out nicely!! 
> 
> Anyway. I hope you enjoy! (◎_◎;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters fixed and edited now! Thanks to my friend for editing them. I have no knowledge on the literature department. Writing is not my thing lol. Thanks to her the chapters now have more sense. ^^

October 20 

"You know your choices, we've discussed them. Now I know you probably don't want the surgery, risking memory loss of the one you love-

"I want the surgery"

He cuts off the expert, looking up from his intertwined hands on his lap, with a determined look mixed with fear. 

"I wanna do it." He repeats. 

"A-are you sure? That's very unusual, people always prefer to risk their lives then lose their memory of the one they love." He gives him a shocked expression. Not everyone made this decision, it's more like every 2 out of six people chose the surgery.

He gives a confident nod, sure of his decision. "I am… Why would I give my life for someone who took my love for granted, for someone who hates me?" He frowns. 

"Why would I die remembering someone who hates me enough to hurt me." He adds in a whisper, which the doctor sadly caught with a nod. "Very well. I'll arrange an appointment"

________

August 8 

The start of a new semester, the first day of school, the first day of much pain and stress to come. Keith was nothing but excited. 

"Good morning sunshine!" A small figure scares him from behind, making him flinch and throw his hand out in defense. Luckily, that person knew him well enough to avoid it. 

"Pidge! Stop doing that!" He pouts as she giggles. "Sorry but your extra happy energy is very contagious. My small body couldn't hold it in." 

"Ha-ha. What do you expect? For me to runaround like those idiots pretending they didn't say their friends outside and screaming about how this is gonna be a good semester?... Yeah no, I'd only lie to myself" he rolls his eyes, adjusting his backpack. 

"Pshhh… it's not like we also hung out a lot during summer, but it's not worth having a happy attitude when only in a matter only minutes they'll shatter once we see our classes itinerary." She shrugs as they both walk to their first class that luckily they had together. 

"But seriously Keith, this year we have to try and socialize more, we can't depend on each other around a big campus like this one. Besides we only have this one class together, how are you gonna hold up without me in the other ones?" She teases. 

"Shut up, you make it sound like I can't pay attention without you." He smirks and rolls his eyes. "And you know how hard it is for me to "make friends"." He makes air quotes with his fingers. "I don't need anyone, I been holding myself just fine, also its not like I haven't had classes without you, I had one last semester."

"Yeah like two classes only, classes that I could help you with. Now you have four." 

"I don't need your help all the time Pidge, it's not like I'm gonna be lost without you helping me out, I can manage."

"Of course you will." She says sarcastically. 

The building halls were busy with people hurriedly looking for their classes, lost like baby chicks looking for their momma. Their classroom was empty, no class before their section, only a handful of people were there waiting for the class to begin and professor to arrive. 

Pidge and Keith took their seat at the back of the row, like the antisocials they are. Five minutes before class begun the professor, a tall older man, with orange hair and a big orange mustache, entered the classroom and started turning the computer and projector on for class. He set everything up in the white board that showed the class itinerary, with everything that's he's gonna be giving this class along with the class rules. 

"Good morning everyone! Welcome to philosophy 1 class! Please check that you're in the correct course and section before we begin. My name is professor Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe, but you just call me professor Smythe or just professor." He says with his british accent, twirling his mustache and ignoring the confused stares his student's are giving. "Now! I'm going to hand all of you some index cards where you'll fill out your names and last names, email addresses, phone number , mayor and if you have any medical conditioner i should know about or if you are from reasonable accommodation!" He takes a marker and writes on the board as he speaks. 

After everyone gives their index cards back to Prof. Smythe he puts them in the box where he keeps his attendance records. "Now! I would like for all of you to present yourself! I need to memorise your names and faces." Keith feels how his inside churns with horror at the tough of standing up and presenting himself in front of the whole class. "Ugh" this is one of the parts he hates most from the beginning of the semester. Thank god they sat at the back, it gave him time to prepare himself mentally. Silently he listens as everyone stands up to present themselves. "Hi, my name is James and I'm from the department of animal science." One of them says then the girl from behind James stands up when it's her turn. A beautiful black woman with white hair, clearly dyed but still awesome, with a heavy british accent she speaks politely. "Good morning everyone, my name is Allura Altea, I'm from the literature department, it's so nice to meet you all." It's clear she's going to be the crush for the majority of his classmates, hell Keith is gay and he thinks he could get a crush on her!

Keith listen as everyone keeps standing before him and he couldn't help but guess the kind of person they could be by simply presenting themselves. Like this guy who stood up with a smirk on his face. Great this one looked like the class clown / popular guy. Probably a freshman or someone who still thinks university is like high school. "Hello everyone! My name is Lance, I'm from the biology department and I know I am amazing, try not to fall for me, there's not enough Lance for everyone." He winks and everyone laughs and giggles, making it easier for the guy to win them over. Keith already hates him. He's not gonna pay much attention to him… Not like he payed attention to anyone, except Pidge of course. "Hi I'm Katie but call me Pidge. I'm from the engineering department." She says adjusting her round glasses, as soon as she's done talking she sits down, letting out a breath. Looking at Keith with a smile, trying to give him confidence since it was his turn. 

He takes a deep breath and speaks. "I'm Keith, I'm from plastic arts." He could feel some of them starting, and he sits back down with a sigh. If only he could yell at them to stop looking at him and mind their own business. 

Class started with Prof. Smythe explaining the rules and the meaning of the course. 

"Hey!" Keith hears a whisper and turns to see the guy named Lance or was it Taylor? sitting beside him… huh weird. He looks at him and whispers back. "What?" 

"This is the section 021 right?" Smirk guy asks. 

"Uh… yeah… We just gave our index cards with that info" he raises one eyebrow at Lance? Taylor?. 

"I know, I know, I just wanted to make sure I wrote it ok. Thanks. " he turns back to the front. Keith just shrugs and looks back to Prof. Smythe resting his chin on his palm as he yawns. He can't wait for class to end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this chaoter is boring. Im trying to slow this ass much as I can cuz I want it to be a long story.. But I'm a bad writer, I'm not a writer at all so idk how that works and I feel like I'm rushing it. 
> 
> Anyway. I found someone to help me by editing this, checking grammars etc. So soon all this chapters are gonna be edited I just posted today cuz I won't want people to think I abandoned it with just one chapter. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy!

After the first week of classes, Keith's eyes always found that tanned, blue-eyed boy who always called for attention. Seriously Keith didn't understand what his deal was. What's with all the jokes and terrible puns? Oh and don't get him started on the flirting! He flirts with every. girl. on. the. group. He even flirts with some of the female professor! 

Yeah, he found out that he has more classes with that guy … Taylor? Was that his name? He swears he remembers the guy call himself that. 

"You are obsessed with that Lance guy". Pidge rolled her eyes as she worked on an essay, typing away on her laptop. 

Oh yeah Lance, that's the name. He just calls himself Taylor because of another terrible pun/flirt attempt at Allura. 

"Pfff.. I'm not obsessed! He's just so weird! He thinks he's so funny and so pretty! He flirts with the professors; I bet he does it for the grade! And! He won't stop flirting with Allura who clearly isn't interested since she's in a relationship". He rants, his hands moving around as he talks in exaggerated gestures.

"Jealous thy name is Keith" she smirks, not looking up from the screen, and in return get a glare. "Seriously, Keith if I didn't know you better I'd think you're crushing on him."

"What!? I'm not!" The bright pink blush contradicting his words. 

Pidge rolls her eyes away from the screen to look at him. "Have you ever had a conversation with him? Have you even spoke with, him at all?"

"Yeah I had, you're in one of the classes where he's with us. You've seen him talk to me." 

"An actual conversation, Keith. Not asking for the date, not asking for a pen. What else do you know about him?" She stares at him. 

For a second he looks sad about that, but he shakes his head with a light blush coloring his cheeks. "Well whatever is not as if I have a crush on him to care!" 

"Keep telling yourself that. Beside it's better that way, you know, he's kind of declared you his rival." 

"What!? Why? What have I done to him!?"

"He's jealous that, for some reason, girls talk about you and have crushes on you--"

"--They do?" He cuts her of earning a glare at him. "Don't interrupt me! Anyway. Yes they do, some of them. Even tho you are clearly gay." 

Keith answers with a nod. 

"And because you are doing better than him in class." 

"And how does he know that?" 

"You know he's always sticking up to teachers like some pet. You said it yourself earlier. And well he has this one sided rivalry with you, he tells everyone how you are both neck to neck."

That answers why Keith sometimes finds him staring at him. It makes Keith overthink and he hates it.

"How do you know all of that? Do YOU have a crush on him?" He teases. 

"God, no. You know my one and only love is this, my dear." She says hugging her laptop. She's a tech junkie, what do you expect? Keith giggles at her. "Of course, how could I forget."

\---------- 

Ever since Pidge told him that, he started to notice Lance staring at him every now and then. He would search his face every time he caught him staring with a blush on his face. One time Keith stared back making Lance look away. 

It went on like that for a few weeks in their shared classes, their eyes would meet and then part. Keith wouldn't tell Pidge, but his heart always beats faster when their eyes meet. 

He feels like a stupid teenager with his first crush. This one time, Lance, actually talked to him, he asked about the class, he came in late and since he sat besides Keith he asked him and Keith answered. He tried to hide the awful blush he knew painted his cheeks. Ever since then he tried talking to Keith every chance he got. 

"I told you you have a crush on him!" Shouted Pidge as they sat on a table at the cafeteria. 

"Shh! What if somebody hears!?" 

"I didn't say a name." She rolls her eyes. Keith blushes and groans passing his hands on his face. "Ugh! I know… I don't know how it happened." 

"Look he's here!" Pidge hits his arm repeatedly. "Yes I saw! Stop talking!" 

_______

Lance's POV

Lance walked to the cafeteria with his friends, Hunk and Romelle.

"Oh look, Lance, its your rival!" Romelle teases as she points to were Keith sat with Pidge.

"Yeah? What about it?" He asked with eyebrow rised. 

"Are you sure its just that and not that you like him~" She teases. He rolls his eyes and walks to the line for the food.

He hates Keith. He hates how popular with the girl he is and he doesn't even know it. He hates how he doesn't take much effort to get perfect scores in class and how he's above Lance. He thinks he's so great with his antisocial, mysterious appearance and emo personality. Not that Lance actually knows him. He even caughts him glaring at him! How dare he? He tried talking to him but he always looks away and stutters and acts like talking to Lance kills him! (If only he knew…) 

"How could I like that guy? Look! He even has a mullet! Who has a mullet and wear fingerless gloves, so casually?" 

"Well you talk so much about him. He's so close to Allura on people you talk about everyday!" Hunk who was quiet since they entered, his mind on the food he's going to eat, but that doesn't mean he can't hear them, besides he knows what Lance talks about. If he's not pinning over Allura, he's complaining about Keith.

"Don't you dare compare them! If I like one of them it's definitely Allura. She's a literal princess! Nobody could compare to her." 

"Didn't she turn you down like all the time?" Romelle reminds him. They all take a tray as they approach the serving area. 

"And isn't she talking with that Lotor guy? Aren't they like, a thing?" Hunk adds and stop to place his order with the cashier.

They pay for their food when their order is ready and sit near Keith's table. Unaware on said man's eyes on Lance.

"No! T-they are just friends." Lance says. He didn't want to admit that Allura could be with another guy romantically. He wants it to be him.

"You know Keith is friends with Allura, maybe if you stopped that one sided rivalry and made friends with him, you could find out yourself." Romelle says between bites. 

"What!? He knows Allura too!? I bet he likes her! I bet he's trying to take her from me too!" He glares to the table where Keith is. 

"Lance calm down--" 

"I can't calm down! He has taken all the girls I had flirted with!" He cuts Hunk off. "He doesn't! You just over think things Lance." Hunk sighs. 

"No I don't!... Well yeah sometimes I do… But I hear how they all talk about him! And he's acts like its not important!" "Can we stop this conversation please?" Romelle slams her hand on the table, making it shake. "See! You talk about him a lot! So stop it and let's discuss the project we have due next week!"

Lance sighs. "Fine. I'm sorry, I just get frustrated!... OK I won't talk about him anymore." 

That's what he says but he can't stop thinking about it. He's going to find a way to show Keitb he can be better than him. He will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I'm trying to do is like getting more into how those two stuoid boys got to know eachother and how their relationship ship from rival to bf begin before all the angst happen. 
> 
> Hooo boy idk what I'm doing anymore. I'm honestly writing and posting it as I go. I don't have this planned at all

**Author's Note:**

> If you made this far I applaud you XD. 
> 
> I don't have a schedule for posting but I will finish it. Its my first fic and I want it done. I do have some drama but not well thought as this one XD 
> 
> Anyway please comment and kudo! Im so excited about this! Ahhh! I can't believe I am posting this shit ^^;


End file.
